broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Floyd Pinkerton
Floyd Pinkerton is an Earth Pony and the best friend of Benji. Description Floyd is a blue Earth Pony with light grey hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt and arm bands. After he discovered his special talent was to manipulate light, he earn his Cutie Mark a Prism of Light. After being infected with the ZB Virus, Floyd appearance chances to a white coat and red haired Earth Pony with yellow eyes. His sweather changes to a no sleeved shirt and he gains black arm covers. He's Cutie Mark also changes to a flame surrounded by dark wings. History When Floyd was young, he lived in Las Pegasus. There he met his best friend a pegasus named Benji. The two spend their summers together and became good friends. Working in a club, Floyd learn how to set up the light show to the music, this earn him his Cutie Mark, a Prism of Light. After he and Benji graduated from school, Floyd had a short fling with Rith, but was badly injured and died. To save him, Rith made a deal with an Aura, and gave up her love and memories of him so he could be brought back to life. With Rith unable to remember him, Floyd fell into a deep depression for a while, knowing if she ever regained her love for him, he would die. Benji disappeared shortly after this. Floyd went to go find him after he heard reports that a pegasus in Ponyville matched Benji's discription. Floyd headed to Ponyville for a short while and encountered his childhood friend Benji, however Benji didn't remember him either. Floyd's depression ended when he became focused on bringing back Benji's memory and finding out what happened to him. His metalling got both of them in trouble when strange ponies started to hunt them down and the two were eventually catpured by the DeathTones. Floyd was exmerimented on but nothing really worked with him well. One night, Floyd's prison cell wasn't shut properly and he was able to get free. He managed to locate Benji and free him as well. The two escaped the gaurds for a while till they ran into one of the other experiments and blacked out. The two woke in a robotic world where most of the other ponies were hostile towards them. During this time Benji infected Floyd with the ZB virus. Eventually both Floyd and Benji moved back to Las Pegasus from Ponyville. There Floyd re-assumed his job as a light technician. During his time with Benji leaving out in the wilderness, Floyd and Benji met to female ponies who turned out to be the Goddesses of Summer and Winter. Floyd fell head over heels for Winter Solace and together, they produced the demi-god Autumn Gust. Gallery Pictures of Floyd. JTZB.JPG|Floyd in his zombified form Floyd EG.png|Floyd in Equestria Girls Trivia *Floyd get's his named from the band Pink Floyd and a character in the Fellout series named Pinekerton. Category:Earth Pony ponies Category:Ponyville inhabitants Category:Las Pegasus inhabitants Category:Ivory members